


How to kill Jack Bright

by Augenstern_J



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_J/pseuds/Augenstern_J
Relationships: Simon Glass/Jack Bright
Kudos: 1





	How to kill Jack Bright

Alto Clef穿着神父的长袍，煞有介事地戴着假发，还顶着他那可笑的礼帽。除了他惯常随身携带的双筒猎枪之外，余下的一切和他身后Site19休息室的背景丝毫不相称。Right难得也凑上这次热闹，她穿着浅绿色的伴娘礼服裙，裙摆缀纱，剪裁成人鱼形状，手上优雅地拎着深绿色提包。她对面是“Best Man” Charles O Gears，这位男士穿西装打领结一丝不苟的样子对在场诸人而言相当陌生。Gears身边是金发碧眼，戴着眼镜的Simon Glass，他对这荒诞的场景没有任何异议，一点也没有置身于一群灾厄之中的自觉，镜片上映着休息室顶上那盏破白炽灯，整个站点几千号人没人记得起来修它，于是它在Glass的镜片上闪烁。  
Glass局促不安地攥着手掌，说道：“我们失去了Kondraki，这是我们极大的损失，Kondraki在接触SCP-【数据删除】时失去了他宝贵的生命……”  
“差不多可以了，Simon”Clef喝止了他，“我们上午已经结束了葬礼，现在是你们的时间，你和Bright。”接着他转向Bright，语重心长，“我的朋友。”  
Jack Bright为了今日特意按照Glass的喜好换了女性身体，自此失去了换身体如换衣服的重担。他的最后的化身，连同身体里千万个灵魂一同静谧，直至屏住呼吸。这就是最后了，成千上万个他一起想。在面前这群人付出无数努力之后，幽灵一般的挂坠盒终于化为齑粉。看在这份上，他勉强能原谅Clef这个曾想杀了自己的朋友。这令他吃了苍蝇般恶心。  
撒旦神父不知从哪里摸出一本圣经，让新婚夫妇将手放在其上，令他们发誓道：“从今以后，不论贫穷还是富贵，健康还是疾病，顺境还是逆境，誓言永远相亲相爱，直至死亡将我们分开。”Bright的眼睛警觉地瞟着Clef，生怕这是他的什么小把戏。后者显然十分享受这种角色扮演，带着和蔼的微笑对他点点头。于是Bright放下心来，小声念着誓词，看着眼前异常严肃的Glass，他知道对方没有父母，而自己的父母已经不知埋在了哪里，几千万个见证者一同给出他们庄严的许可。他知道自己将不得不带着几千万个化身与Glass生活在一起，度过未来的几十年。他仍是基金会忠诚的员工，盼望着退休——字面意义上的。  
Bright长舒了一口气。  
Clef满意地收回圣经，将它抱在胸前双手交叉，转向一派轻松的Bright，“那么，你是否愿意和你面前这个人结婚？”  
“我谨代表Jack Bright，愿意与他结合。”Bright露出了一个狡黠的微笑，扬眉看向未来的丈夫。  
“你是否愿意和你面前这个人结婚？”  
“我……”Glass抿了抿嘴唇，露出一点胡茬，让他看上去像个大学生，“呃，Jack，我没想到真的有这一天……”  
Gears难得地给Glass使了个眼色。后者从上衣口袋里掏出一个红丝绒戒指盒。于是光头博士点点头，拍了拍他。  
“Jack，我……我愿意。”Glass看上去几乎要热泪盈眶了。  
“现在新人可以亲吻并且交换戒指了。”神父宣布。  
Glass主动把Bright抱在怀里，双手锁上对方的后背，和他交换了一个漫长的湿漉漉的吻，直到尝到了对方口腔中的薄荷牙膏残留味才罢休。Bright好笑地看着眼前的爱人攥紧戒指盒，用手指掀开它，将代表着相爱终生的小银环戴在自己手上。一种熟悉的感觉侵袭了他的大脑，他向下看去，戒指上镶的宝石是一块缩小的，完好无损的SCP-963。


End file.
